Love is a pain
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Et chaque goutte qui tombe est comme un rappel à l'ordre. Et chaque instant de lucidité est comme un enfer sans nom. "Et puis je devais l'avoir cherché pour que le Paradis soit un cauchemar". OS.


_**Disclaimer : **__Je ne touche rien sur ce texte et les personnages appartiennent à une autre. _

_**Auteur : **__Mary J. Anna._

_**You look so good to me : **_Des mensonges pour le laisser partir, pour lui faire assez de mal pour qu'il puisse m'oublier, rien de plus. Je vivais avec un ange et je l'ai laissé s'en aller parce que je le détruisais. Des mensonges, toujours des mensonges parce que je ne pouvais plus voir la peine dans ses paroles, parce que je ne supportais plus de le rendre malheureux. Je devais trop l'aimer pour me briser pour son bien.

_**Mot de la bêta :**_ La fin vous prend aux tripes, c'est atroce. L'avant-dernière phrase m'a limite donné envie de pleurer (oui, pour une fois je fais un mot sérieux). Je suis désolée du retard huhu. Cet OS aurait dû sortir y a une semaine, mais il paraît que j'ai « une mémoire de poisson rouge atteint d'Alzheimer ». Cette expression tellement géniale est de Mary (qui doit me rappeler en permanence que je suis censée corriger) et je crois qu'on peut applaudir son humour, parce qu'il est excellent.

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**Love is a pain**_

* * *

_Love is a pain, love is a fucking drama._

L'horloge s'est arrêtée. Le bruit des gouttes tombant une à une dans le seau est devenu perpétuel au point d'en perdre le compte. Les fissures sur le mur semblent s'agrandir à chaque seconde. Peut être que tout finira par s'écrouler. Peut être que ce sera pour le mieux.

Les ressorts du matelas défoncé s'enfoncent dans mon dos. Le froid est omniprésent depuis que le chauffage a été coupé. La couverture glisse inexorablement découvrant mes brûlures invisibles. Je ne fais rien pour la retenir, je n'en ai plus la force.

Et les gouttes qui tombent toujours à ce rythme entêtant. Ils viendront bientôt les chercher, ils viennent toujours. On dit que les dettes de sang sont les pires, qu'elles te rongent jusqu'à te rendre fou. Peut être que c'est vrai mais il faut déjà être fou pour en contracter une.

_Goutte après goutte, larme après larme c'est ton nom que j'efface de mon âme._

Je l'étais devenu. Fou de toi, au point de me détruire pour un instant de plénitude. Deux ans, c'est tout ce qu'ils m'ont laissé. Deux ans, un battement de cœur en réalité. A peine le temps d'en prendre conscience que l'échéance était déjà proche. Comment te dire la vérité ? Comment t'avouer l'inavouable ?

Je n'ai pas réussi, je le voulais mais les mots me manquaient. Et puis ils sont venus, la marque sur mon poignet est apparue et tu as compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le sang a commencé à perler et tu n'as rien dit. Tu es simplement parti, sans un cri, ni une larme.

Sans claquement de porte, seulement le bruit d'un corps qui s'effondre. Le tien ou le mien, je ne sais plus vraiment. Je sais juste que je suis brisé depuis cet instant. Brisé par ton absence, brisé par cette dette sans fin qui me tue à chaque seconde.

_Brise-moi, brise-moi comme une foutue toupie._

On dit que le bonheur a toujours un prix, donne-moi le tien et je payerai, je payerai encore si seulement je pouvais te tenir un instant de plus contre moi. Des instants toujours des instants, ma vie est réduite à des instants de brutale clarté noyés dans une brume d'indifférence.

J'en viens à vouloir perdre définitivement l'esprit plutôt que de vivre encore ainsi. La lumière me fait peur, elle m'enlace et me serre jusqu'à m'étouffer. Toi tu n'as même plus ce dilemme. Tu es constamment dans le noir, le noir pour l'éternité.

Regarde-toi. Regarde-nous. Toi les traits figés en un sourire hypocrite et moi me vidant de mon sang pour avoir volé un peu de bonheur. Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Tous ces cris, ces coups, ces baisers, cet amour en valaient-ils la peine ?

_Mords-moi, mords-moi jusqu'à l'os. Et ne lâche plus jamais prise._

Je ne sais plus, je crains que de jamais l'avoir su. Je te désirais comme un gosse désire un nouveau jouet. A peine je t'ai eu que je t'ai détruit. On se déchirait l'âme à s'aimer comme deux loups qui se chargent.

A chaque griffure, à chaque hurlement, à chaque goutte de sang, à chaque écorchure on se disait que c'était la dernière, que ça ne durerait pas. Et ça recommençait encore et encore. Foutu manège désenchanté.

L'amour est devenu violence. La haine est devenue une façon d'aimer. Plus on se faisait mal, plus on se désirait. Plus ça allait mal, plus on s'accrochait l'un à l'autre. Cercle vicieux infernal, fais-moi encore mal et je serai à toi pour l'éternité.

_Frappe-moi plus fort, frappe-moi comme tu me baises_.

C'est dingue à quel point on peut s'enfoncer dans la déchéance. C'est fou à quelle vitesse les choses se dégradent. Cela semble lent mais en réalité il suffit d'un clignement d'oeil et soudain plus rien n'est pareil.

Il y a une fraction de seconde cette pièce était un paradis, maintenant les murs se lézardent et la crasse a envahi chaque recoin de mon univers. Et je me fane avec lui, je deviens l'ombre d'un homme, à peine capable de soulever mes paupières. J'accompagne le monde dans sa destruction irréversible.

De toutes manières, l'homme n'aspire qu'à la mort, c'est notre unique but sur cette terre. A peine né, tu as déjà un pied dans la tombe. Le second le rejoindra toujours trop vite. Ou peut être trop tard, qui sait.

_Tue-moi, s'il te plaît, tue-moi. Et ne regarde plus jamais en arrière._

Et tu étais là, à me narguer avec tes sourires qui se transformaient trop vite en rictus. Tes baisers étaient comme ceux que te donne la mort avant de te prendre. Peut être était-ce parce que je t'avais ravi à elle. Peut être que je n'aurais jamais dû.

Il est trop tard de toutes manières. Trop tard pour quoi que ce soit. Le temps a passé et enterré mes regrets. Le passé est immuable que ça me plaise ou non. Et puis je devais l'avoir cherché pour que le paradis soit un cauchemar.

J'ai voulu battre la mort mais on ne peut pas. J'ai perdu, j'ai perdu à chaque seconde que j'ai passé près de toi à te haïr plutôt que t'aimer. Je crois que je ne savais plus quand on faisait l'amour ou quand on se battait. La barrière était tombée depuis bien trop longtemps.

_Détruis-moi, prends-moi comme si demain n'existait pas._

Tu sais cette folie n'aurait pu n'avoir jamais de fin, on était bien parti pour. On était comme des animaux assoiffés du sang de l'autre et ton sang était un délicieux nectar. Il avait un goût d'interdit et de délicate impudeur. Mais que veux-tu, quand on goûte le sang d'un Saint il y a de quoi atterrir au Paradis par erreur.

Et plus rien n'avait de sens, ni tes mains sur ma peau, ni tes dents dans ma chair. Tout était comme un magnifique cauchemar, le plus beau de ma vie, le plus terrible. Je t'ai eu un truc comme cinq minutes et ça m'a rendu fou, accro comme un putain d'héroïnomane.

Tu étais un poison, un merveilleux poison, mortel et jouissif. Cocktail hautement instable, il fallait bien que ça explose. Il suffit d'une étincelle pour que tout saute. J'aimais ça, cette sensation de jouer avec le feu en permanence, d'être toujours au bord du précipice.

_Pousse-moi, pousse-moi juste encore une fois. Et rejoins-moi dans l'instant._

Mais tu sais, je crois que je ne regrette rien, ni les larmes, ni la douleur, ni même cette dette : ça en valait la peine, tu en vaudras toujours la peine. J'ai fait l'impossible pour t'avoir, j'ai tout donné pour un peu de temps additionnel.

Et quelque part entre la haine et les coups, on s'est aimés. On s'est aimés comme des damnés à en perdre toute mesure. Alors qu'importe le prix, qu'importe les cris si pendant ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant on a pu être heureux.

Je t'ai peut-être menti, j'ai peut-être omis certaines vérités mais je crois que tu étais heureux ainsi. C'était tout ce que je désirais, juste un instant de plus pour pouvoir te dire au revoir, juste un instant de plus pour te dire que je t'aime. Mais dis-moi, Harry, comment aurais-je pu ?

_Comment aurais-je pu te dire que tu étais mort ?_

_Love is a pain, love is a fucking irony._

_**Fin**_

* * *

_J'espère que vous aurez passez un bon moment à lire ce texte. _

Mary J. Anna

_"Au final, t'annihiler n'est pas si dur, c'est le vouloir qui m'écartèle." _**NAMED**


End file.
